My Life as a Wizard
by Ostrichbrain
Summary: Yeah woops I didn't knoow where else to put this so enjoy


**MY STORY**

Let me tell you one thing. Being a wizard is the hardest thing you'll ever do. Ever. So if you read this, ignored my warning and became one, you'll regret it. Trust me.

It all started a few months ago at school. My friend Steven and I were messing around with a paper hyena we found on the ground. Then all of a sudden an owl appears in the distance then crashes into the glass, thinking there is nothing there. Everyone stares for a few seconds then they burst out laughing.

"What the heck?" asked our teacher, Mrs. Valenta, "Okay everyone get back to work! Page 196, now!" Everyone grumbled but reluctantly turned to the page and started working. I and Steven were the closest to the window so we were still calming down from the experience, "do I have to write you up?" asked Mrs. Valenta.

See, the 6th grade at my school has this system where if you're talking during class or not doing your work, you get written up and have to stay after school for fifteen minutes with our math teacher, Mr. Jamieson.

Almost immediately after she said that the owl came soaring back up and started pecking at the window. The teacher opened the window to shoo it away but instead it soared in, dropped a present on her head, and landed on me and Steven's desk.

The owl dropped an old, yellowing envelope with my name on it. Then it pointed its feather tip at a pouch strapped to its leg. I guessed I was supposed to pay it. I dug into my pockets. All that were in them were a few used tissues, my phone, and a small pack of mints. I took out the mint and put it into the pouch.

"Make the most of it." I said. It stared at me. I couldn't tell if it was with pity or amusement. Probably pity. It hopped to the window, spread its wings, and soared off into the direction it came.

"Well, back to work. Nader, you can read that after school." Said Mrs. Valenta, while wiping the owl poop off her scalp. Sometimes I just hate it when she does that.

During recess that day, everyone crowded around me to see what the letter said. I opened it gingerly so as not to tear it. When I took it out someone gasped, but I really didn't care who it was because I was staring at the paper myself. On the letter was a symbol that resembled the one for Hogwarts in Harry Potter. You know? Well it looked like that except that it had around the middle an ember, a leaf, a raindrop, a bolt of lightning, a patch of darkness, a heart, a scale, and an animal.

On the letter it read:

Dear Mr. Hamdan,

You have been invited to spend this school year at the MagiaSchool of Wizardry. You are expected to come by January 31, 2010. We will send one of our parties out to get you will test and examine you to tell which of the 8 schools you will join. This school includes only natural born wizards, mortals with wizarding aura, or any other creature that has the potential. Once you arrive you will get your robes and go to the designated area to find your Mojo. Then we will assign a dorm that you will share with a second year student. The student will be of the same school as you. Your room mate will explain more and give you the tours of the land and schedule and anything else you need.

Best Wishes,

Headmaster Eirene

At first I was shocked. I mean, If an owl that crashed into a window delivers a letter saying your gifted in the arts of wizardry to you, you would be shocked to. I never even thought that wizardry was real! But thankfully my friend Alex ended my shock.

"MOJO?" He roared, "So what the heck is a mojo?!" we had to keep our distance from him to calm him down, but that didn't last long. The "party" came and introduced himself. He had a brown bowler hat that matched his brown blazer and brown T-shirt. But I liked his combination of brown socks and brown shoes. His eyes were dark green, and his hair was messy underneath his hat. He was tall, skinny, and his teeth were glowing. Not with cleanliness but actually glowing!

"I am Professor Pondero, the balance teacher at Magia." He said, "I stopped for a short visit at your house to explain things your parents. They were overjoyed with the news. They packed your things and they're waiting in the car."

"How long is the school year?" I asked. I wanted to know so I can get ready to leave the night before.

"Oh It's from February to September. Don't worry, you get a spring break and mid-term break."

"Whoop-dee-doo, Mid-terms." I've heard enough about mid-terms from my sister to know that they are the worst things since cow manure. Than an idea came to my mind, "Um Professor, sir, um, can I bring along my sister?"

"Hmm, the headmaster did sense some wizardry aura in her. Why not! We'll stop by um, what do you call it? _Hi-skool?_ What ever. We'll stop by and send a note telling your parents your sister's enrolled in it too.

We got to his car which wasn't even one at all. It was a Ford Mustang with actual Mustang legs instead of wheels. It had giant feathery wings on the top and the front was the school crest painted on top.

"Won't anyone try to steal it?" I asked. Because that was kind of bothering me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. the wizarding world has a special charm on it so no one but wizards can see it." He explained. It was still kind of foggy to me because I wasn't a wizard but I just let it slide.

When we got to the school he told me to stay in the car while he goes and get my sister, Ayah. I saw her by the baseball diamond talking to her friends when Prof. Pondero goes up to her and addresses her. She listens to him for a while. Then she stops him and points to the car. I wave to her to say hi. She takes it the wrong way. With one swift move of her fist he fell to the ground while crying in pain. Ayah sprints to the car and tries to open it. I signal her to stop. I open the window and explain to her the situation. She calms down after that. But I don't think she still fully trusts Professor Pondero. The feelings' mutual. The trip to the school was silent and awkward. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that my sister tried to actually SAVE ME. I kept glancing at her and grinning while she gave me the death stare.

"Oh, and Nader, Your dad wanted me to give you this."

Professor Pondero gave me a blackberry Samsung. It was my dads.

"He gave me his phone?" I asked.

"What?! That's so unfair! I don't even need mine? Why did you get one?"

"Because I'm special."

"Yeah. Special ed." Ayah muttered under her breath.

"We're almost there. I just need to give the password to the guard dragon." He pulled up to Dragon next to a flying toll booth.

"Password." Grumbled the dragon. It's breath gave a rancid smell of raw meat and deodorant. It was completely black with red stripes.

"Magia." Answered the Professor.

"Wrong. Prepare for spontaneous combustion." He lifted the booth from the air and prepared to smash it against the car.

"Hold on!" yelled the Prof. He Pressed the gas on full speed. He was going so fast the dragon looked like he was shrinking like crazy. But that didn't last long. I quickly saw him appear in the distance and get closer.

"He's catching up!" I yelled. I did not want to get stuck in his stomach with all those dead bodies and deodorant sticks. The dragon choked out a fireball. The Prof. veered to the right and Ayah squished me between her and the door. The fire ball sped past us and hit some castle with a flag on it. I think I left my stomach somewhere by the castle.

"How are we supposed to get past this beast! Why do we have such tight security!" Professor Pondero yelled in anxiety.

"Don't you guys have a runway or something?" yelled Ayah.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." He turned the car to the right and drove straight toward the castle at a dangerous speed.

"Um, Professor? Why are we driving toward the castle at full speed?" I asked with fear. Then I realized that the castle that the dragon hit was Magias School of Wizardry.

He picked up speed, which I don't think was possible, and drove straight at the wall. Me and Ayah braced for impact. But no crunching and pain was felt. I opened my Eyes and noticed we weren't smashed to bits. I also noticed that we weren't even outside. We were in a parking garage with cars that looked just like the one I was in.

"Hmm, a little scorched but it will last" said the Professor from outside the car. Me and Ayah were still sitting with our mouths hanging open, "Well what are you waiting for? Get out." He opened the door and showed us out.

"How did it go through the wall?!" I blurted out. I just HAD to know.

"That's just a holograhm. I thought you'd know." He said with a smile.

He walked us to a fancy door that looked like it could've belonged to that duchess in _The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack._ He knocked on the door and stepped back. I was admiring a flower vase next to the door. The door swung open and smacked me right on the butt. I flew into the vase and my head crashed through the wall, leaving a hole the size of my head. Perfect hello present.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said an elderly voice. When I got out of my dazed expression and focused on the person that said that. This person was and old man. And I mean _old._ I've seen old people at the library and on t.v. and stuff but this guy was ridiculously old. His eyes were old and ancient with gold irises. His face was wrinkled and old but full of life and adventure. He was wearing robes and a pointed hat that was light blue and yellow, "Please accept my apology, young one. I am most- wait why aren't you wearing your robes? You know the rules!"

"Please sir, These are the new students. Mr. Hamdan and his sister." Interrupted Professor P. I was never so glad to hear him talk.

" The new ones? Welcome, welcome! Come in and let me test you to see what school you belong to." He escorted us into the room, excluding Professor Pondero.

We followed him to a small circular room, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Headmaster Eirene of Magias School of Wizardry." I didn't doubt it one bit. He fit the part. He definitely looked the part.

He made Me and Ayah do the regular thing. You know, jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, and leg stretches. By the time we finished I was exhausted.

"Now one of you, stand up." He said. Ayah stood up and was sweating all over, "Now focus on that target on the wall. She turned around and faced the red and black target, "Now focus all your energy on that target and release it!" She closed her eyes and stuck her hands out at the target. She concentrated on the target and yelled. All of a sudden a dark shadow swallowed the target. When it disappeared the target was completely destroyed.

"Congratulations, you are now a student of the shadow school." He gave Ayah a set of pitch black robes and a hat, "Now, Nader, is your turn."

"I hope I don't end up blowing up his room" I mutter. Than I thought up a question, "Um sir? What schools are there?"

"Ah, good question. There is the shadow, fire, grass, water, lightning, life, balance, and transfiguration schools."

"Oh ok, just checking." I focused on the target on the opposite side of where Ayahs used to be. I focused my energy but all I could feel was my lunch. I suddenly felt a lightness in my stomach and head._ Oh yeah, _I thought _I didn't eat lunch yet._

I shook that thought out of my head and focused back on the target. It took all my energy not to think about food, but it was just so hard. I finally got it out and suddenly I felt like I was floating in the air. I followed Ayahs example and yelled. All of a sudden my body started feeling hot and a burst of light happened in front of me. I looked up and the target was on the ground, in flames.

"Congratulations, you are now a student of the fire school." said the Headmaster, without even looking at the target.

"Um, sir, the target is on- "

"I know." He said as he took out a set of red and yellow robes and hat, "Professor Pondero is waiting for you outside the room. Goodbye for now."

"Um, bye." There was a question I was itching to ask. I finally got up the nerve to ask. But before I asked him he answered my question.

"Adults have no specific school they belong to. Once they grow up, the elements inside them fuse together and create one."

"I didn't ask my question yet."

"I can also read minds." He said with a smile.

_Creepy, _I thought. I walked out the door and found Professor Pondero lecturing Ayah about the different schools.

"Ah, Nader, you finished. And I see you're in the fire school. It's a pity you're not in my school. But we'll see each other. You'll be in my school, just not as much as your permanent class." He walked us to the mojo center where we were gonna pick our mojos and they were gonna pick us in return.

While we were walking Ayah leaned over and whispered, "He didn't say it was a pity when he saw my robes."

"I wonder why." I snickered. She replied by slugging my in the arm.

"Ah, here we are." He said. We were in a flat, grassy field. There were trees sprouting everywhere and flowers bloomed in every direction. He made us go in front of a tree and stand there.

"Good. Now ram your heads straight through it." He said.

"Don't you mean into it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Here goes nothing. I'm used to hitting my head against a metal table, but I'm fine." I stepped back and got ready to ram, which seemed pointless, but Professor said it was necessary to do.

I ran at my fastest and got ready for the big blow, but it never came. Time slowed down around me for a second than I tripped and fell. So much for gracefulness.

When I opened my eyes I saw an orange tabby kitten with white paws and belly. Its snout was partly white and its nose was pure black. It had red stripes on its black and its tail was lined with black stripes. I was dazed when I saw it but I defiantly wasn't imagining that it said, "Hey"

"Aaah!" I yelled, "A freaky talking cat!" I got up to run but I fell back down again. Something fell on top of me, and I'm pretty sure that something was Ayah. Then a Pitch black dragon with red eyes shot out of the flowers. Then I could feel Ayah getting off my back and going to the dragon. Let's face it, Ayah was more prone to getting scaredthan me.

She went up to the dragon and stuck out here hand slowly. It went up to it and nuzzled here. Then it said, "Hello, keeper. My name is Midnight."

I completely forgot about the kitten that confronted me until it jumped on my head and shouted it this time, "Hey! You're my keeper now. You can't get rid of me no matter what."

I started getting up and he jumped off, "Hi, my name is Blaze and it looks like you're my keeper." I started to accept the fact that I _was_ his keeper, whatever that was. Professor Pondero walked around the tree and started talking.

"These are Mojos." He started. _Great, _I thought, _there's no way to get out of this speech, "_They are your helpers and you are their helpers. Mojos are just like pets in the non-magical world, except stronger. Mojos have special powers that portray the keepers school. My school, for instance, was the balance school, so my Mojo is a rat. He has powers that the students in the school have also. For example, your Mojo, Nader, is a cat. So he will have special powers of fire. And yours, Ayah, will have special darkness powers. I'll need to notify the headmaster about a shadow student having a dragon so instead of picking a dorm you will follow me and talk to him about it." He kept explaining all the way to a hallway lined with doors. Each door had a symbol of one of the elements, "Ok Nader, this is where we depart. Tomorrow you will start classes." He handed me a schedule, "Choose any dorm you want that has a fire symbol. Good bye Nader." He said as he walked away.

"See ya." I said. I looked around the hallways for a fire symbol but they were all either full, or out of order. I saw a fight breaking out in the other end of the hallway and I wanted to check it out. There was a massive guy who looked as strong as a pickup truck. He got in a fight with a guy who looked like he was in college, but he was losing. I squirmed past them and found a fire door at the end of the way. I opened it to find a teenage guy with a bat as a Mojo.

"Is this dorm taken by a second person?"I asked. I all ready got mauled by someone who didn't know I was new and wanted a dorm. I don't think he really cared, though.

"Oh no, I've actually needed a dorm mate for a while. Ever since what happened to my other…" He said that with a defeated tone. He had brown hair that kind of reminded me of my friend Alex. He had lightly tanned skin and blue eyes, "My name is Mark."

"I'm Nader." I edged to the other bed and kept my eyes on his Mojo. It was looking hungrily at Blaze.

"Psycho." murmured Blaze.

The bat introduced himself as Swooper. He was light brown with dark green skin between his wings, "I am a master at pick pocketing." He grinned. I immediately stuffed my hands in my pockets. Everything was there. Then I felt a large cold lump. I took it out and held it up to the light. It was my dad's phone. I forgot all about it. I probably should call them.

"Oh you can hook that up to the computer, it has a built in phone charger." said Mark. I looked around and noticed for the first time how decked out the room was. It had the latest computers, Tvs, radios, and game systems, "It upgrades when another model comes out to the stores."

"Thanks."

"Hey, we're room mates, we should learn to like each other." He smiled, and I actually thought I was gonna like this place. Then all of a sudden the phone starts ringing. It was my mom.

"Hold on. I gotta take this." I left the room and answered, "Hello?"

"Nader? Did you get to the school yet? Was the ride bumpy? Do you need me to come? I'll schedule a day where I can come." My mom started piling me with questions that Blaze actually fainted from the anxiety of answering them, which he wasn't. I finally had to stop before I followed Blaze's example.

"Mama!"

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy you and Ayah were accepted. I always knew you were specia."

"Thanks, mama."

"Sure thing."

"Hey mama? Where's baba?"

"Oh he's right here. Hold on"

I waited a minute then my dad picked up, "hello?"

"Baba?"

"Nader! How are you! I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"I know. I still can't believe I'm accepted in a wizarding school."

"It's amazing."

"That's the word. I got accepted in their school of fire and Ayah the school of Shadow."

"That's great, pops."

"I gotta go pops, see ya."

"Bye Nader." He hung up and I walked back in the room holding Blaze. Mark and Swooper looked down at him and burst out laughing. I guess it was pretty funny.

"Come on dude, it's time for lunch." We walked down to the mess hall where they were serving macaroni and cheese, on of my personal favorites.

I got my lunch and sat down at an empty table except for a short kid with a purple and yellow hat with a feather. He had another purple and yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were shiny black with a gold buckle. He looked lonely. I decided to end that loneliness. Besides, I'd been in his place before.

"So, I'm Nader, what's your name?"

"Hunter Frost." He said almost immediately.

"Is this your first year?"

"Yes." This was going no where.

"What school are you?"

"Storm."

"Oh, I'm fire. Maybe we'll see each other."

"Yeah."

I finished my lunch in silence. I threw away the scraps and headed back to the dorms. I kept walking when I saw a fight in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Hunter getting picked on by the mini-giant. I walked up and got in between them.

"Hey, um, guy, leave Hunter alone." Mini-giant narrowed his eyes at me. Probably trying to detect who I was.

"I'll leave him alone if I want to." He grabbed me by the front of the robes and hurled me across the room. I crashed into a door and felt myself reclining. I had a feeling the door was falling over. I opened my eyes and my head was throbbing. I got up and said something I regretted.

"_Vos mos exuro!_" I had no idea what I just said but it sounded good. Mini-giant made a face than where he was a few seconds ago was a ball of fire. He was sprawled across the floor a few yards down, "Come on, Hunter." I said, beckoning him forward. We walked to our dorms together.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. I'm used to it." He mumbled.

"It's ok. He was getting on my nerves anyways."

"No, I mean you _shouldn't_ have done that. That guy's an ogre. They are 90% strength, 5% brains, and 5% gas. If someone hurts them, they go out of there way to kill them. And him, Ogar, he's the worst one here. There are some who are nice, but they don't happen often."

"Are you a human or what?" I asked.

"I'm an elf."

"Oh" the rest of the way was in silence. When we got to his door he said thanks and closed the door. I slowly walked back to my dorm to find Swooper eating food out of my suitcase.

"Gaah! Um, Mark made me!"He said. His little fib didn't work. We wrestled with the food packages. Blaze and me on one side, Swooper on the other. Let me tell you, He was strong. When Mark came in and saw what was happening, he broke it apart and had a little "talk" with Swooper about stealing. I looked at the clock and it was already 9:00. Than I looked at my schedule and it said:

_8:00 – 10:00 Fire Class_

_10:00 – 11:00 Balance Class_

_11:00 – 12:00 Life Class_

_12:00 - 1:00 Lunch_

_1:00 – 2:00 Transfiguration Class_

_2:00 – 3:00 Electricity Class_

_3:00 – 4:00 Plants Class_

_4:00 – 5:00 Water Class_

_7:00 – 8:00 Shadow Class_

"Good night Mark, Blaze." I mumbled. I got ready for bed then when I was covering my self Blaze jumps on me and says,

"I'm hungry."

"Get something from my trunk." The last ten minutes were a series of crinkling, tearing, and crunching. Finally I dozed off and had a terrible dream. I was running through the hall way outside. Then all of a sudden Ogar jumps out of a flower vase, which is too small to fit in, and attacks me. Then he picks up the vase and smashes me in the head.

"Get up! Were gonna be late!" His voice sounded a lot like Marks. I woke up in a cold sweat. I wasn't in the hallway. Ogar wasn't beating me to a pulp. It was just a dream. Except for the part where I got hit in the head. It wasn't a flower vase, thank god, it was a pillow. Than I realized that that was Mark talking, "Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day!" He threw me one of those mini donuts and gave me a cup of coffee, "You can eat on the way." He said. It looked like he didn't get enough sleep either.

"Um, I don't drink coffee." I edged it on the desk and got out my robes. We hurried out the door, "Oh wait! Don't I need a wand?"

"They give it to you on your first day. The wand depends on your school."

"Oh. Oh, oh wait! Blaze and Swooper!" We completely forgot about them. We turned back tugged them out of bed, and sprinted to class.

We crashed through the door and stood there, "We… we made it." Sighed Mark.

"Not quit."Said a red headed Professor. When looked up I was standing in front of the Professor of Fire. He said his name was Ignis. He had on Red jeans, and had reddish - orange hair. He had one of those peace shirts with bad puns on them, "I see you two are late. And one of you guys is a new student! Come on up and introduce yourself!"

He made me stand up in front of the class and say my name, where I'm from, and all that other stuff. When I finished he assigned me a seat next to Mark.

"Okay, for our first years, everyone has a different schedule. All the schools are mixed so it's ok that there are different elements. Now that we got that cleared up, you'll be working on your attack spells with your partners at your desks."

He escorted us out side and made us practice a spell that sounded just like the one I used on Ogar. When ever Mark did it, the spell reversed and singed him instead. I on the other hand, was excelling in the class. By the end of the class Mark was scorched to the skin and I was barely marked. After an hour or so the non-fire classes had to go, and I said good bye to Mark. After another hour of that I went to my balance class and was greeted very pompously by Professor Pondero.

"Nader! How are you? I bet you'll be a natural at this!" We spent the class TALKING about the spells instead of actually doing them. After that was life class, and we spent the whole time watching the girls and teacher giggle about love potions. Let me tell you one thing, I think the kind of beefy teacher has had _**way **_to much of that stuff. After lunch was transfiguration class, and I was pretty excited.

"Transfiguration! I've had bad experiences with it!"Blaze coward under my hat.

"Don't worry. With me you'll be safe." I walked in and was immediately welcomed by a punch in the face. Ogar smiled and went back to his seat.

"Ah, welcome Nader. We are sharing today's class with the Shadow students that are excelling and have more free time."  
"Who said that!" I raised my fists in defense and Blaze kept on cowering. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me. And the teacher standing at the front was giving me the death stare.

"I said that." She said. Just one look and I knew she was gonna hate me. She was amazingly skinny, reminding me of when we studied Buddha in Social Studies at Forest Road. I shivered. She had shadows cast over her face and her hair went straight up like it was static shocked. She gave me a look of pure loathing, "Sit." She ordered.

"This is gonna be a long year." I muttered, though not particularly quiet. A few people snickered but the teacher gave them the death stare, again, and they were still.

"As I was saying, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted, that These spells are highly complex and need maximum amount of effort. She gave me a look from the corner of here eyes.

I scanned the room to see who was there. I saw a few people I met. I saw the kid who sleeps in the other room, Ogar (who was giving me and evil grin), and then I spotted Ayah. She was in the front of the class playing with a pencil.

"Ok class, I'll give you pairs and use the transfiguration spells I taught you on each other. Remember, _mutatio vase."_ She paired Ayah with someone that apparently was her friend, and paired me up with a girl named Samantha Nightshade.

"Ok so I'll use the spell first, then you use it, got that?" She said really fast. She had long, straight, brown hair. Her eyes were light blue and her cheeks were bright pink.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Ugh! Just go over there!" She threw her hands up in frustration. The next hour went pretty fast. I mean, I kept getting turned in to a vase and Samantha kept laughing at me, but other than that it was ok. The rest of the day was uneventful until around 8:30. Professor Pondero went up to me and said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"The Headmaster has learned that others in your grade have the potential to become a wizard. He will be bringing them here tonight. You may see them tomorrow if you wake up early." He said.

I turned around to ask him who was coming but he already left. The next morning I woke up early and went to Headmaster Eirene's office. I asked him about the new students and he told me they were in the sleeping quarters of his office. He gave me a list of the people that made it into the school:

**Stevan Barjaktarevic(Fire)**

**Emily Bulir(Water)**

**Nicholas Dorner(Balance)**

**Arquelio Doty(Balance)**

**Melissa Fuentes(Life)**

**Gabriel Kirkines(Transfiguration)**

**Jack McGuinn(Fire)**

**Carlos Santoyo(Electricity)**

**James Bolt 3****rd ****(Fire)**

**Victoria Cases(Plants)**

**Natalia Dizillo(Shadow)**

**Nicholas Fuentes(Life)**

**Chris Klump(Shadow)**

**Laura Mcallister(Electricity)**

**Elijah Medlock(Balance)**

**Thomas Stenner(Fire)**

**Ryan Ward(Fire)**

**Casey Carlson(Water)**

**Alexander Cronvich(Shadow)**

**Isabelle Donile(Fire)**

**George Lundgren(Life)**

**Aaliyah Mirza(Fire)**

**Daniel Rick(Water)**

**James Svoboda(Electricity)**

It took me a while to sink in. All those people will be coming here, to this school. I could hardly believe it. And Stevan would be in the fire school, too. We were BEST friends. And Alex, he owes me. You see, Nick Fuentes was choking him when all are backs were turned during recess and I turned around to say something and saved his life.

"Now you better go before you miss class." Said the Headmaster. I looked at my watch. It was 7:45.

"Ok thanks Prof." I waved then hurried out. I made it to the class right before the bell rung. About 15 minutes into class the door opened. All the Students from Forest Road that were in the Fire school came flooding in. There were only about 6 or 7 people, but it sounded more like 20. Professor Ignis greeted them than assigned them spots. The rest of the day was uneventful until Shadow class. The teacher Professor Umbro, a tall, dark teacher concealed in a cloak, told us of a prophecy.

"Listen closely, as I read it aloud" he said. He cleared his voice and began, "In one thousand years, or three, or four, there comes a boy like never for told. He became the one, and soon after he's done. With his three friends, He embarks on a quest, to later become the best. But before he leaves, he must survive, The great and powerful sorcerer Nex." He looked around the room and laid his eyes on me, "What it means is that one day a kid that no one pays attention to becomes the savior of the wizard world. He then goes on a quest to Sorcerer Nex's castle and kills him." I swear that guy was trying to tell me something.

On my way to my dorm Hunter ran into me, "Dude! Look what I bought at the shop over here!" He lifted up a pair of headphones with an ear attached to it.

"Umm, I think they ripped you off." I said.

"No! It helps you eavesdrop. It's called an Ear-dropper." He waved it around for emphasis.

"An ear-dropper?"

"I think." We went to the nearest window and hung the ear out right outside the one below us. We put the ear pieces in and listened. After a while we looked at each other and made faces. You do not want to know what we heard.

"Wait I know how to find out what they're doing." I dug out some fake moustaches from my suitcase and we went down to the dorm we listened to. I knocked.

"Yes?" a college aged man opened the door. He was muscular, and was wearing a shadow robe. I think he was the one who got beat up by Ogar.

"Percy! Hurry up! We didn't finish!" said a female voice.

"Um, what did you guys not finish?" I was partly curious.

"A project for Professor Pondero. You'll have the assignment in a few years." All of a sudden The Headmasters voice rang across the whole school.

"Nader Hamdan, please report to my office." It boomed.

"What! What did I do?" I asked. I hurried to his office to get it over with, "Um, Headmaster? You wanted me?"

"Yes, yes, come in." the door swung shut behind me, "Now, I learned that you have heard of the prophecy , am I correct?" He looked over his glasses. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about my grades, " Please, Nader, take this wand then cast a spell, any spell, just not on me."

"Okay." I said. I pointed the wand at the vase on his desk and said my first spell ever, " _Vos mos exuro."_ The vase exploded in a burst of flames. I looked at Headmaster Eirene with a grin but it quickly vanished. He was as white as a ghost, "Um, Sir?"

"It can't be. You're the one. You're the child of the prophecy!" He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "You leave at dawn."

"To where?" I was completely puzzled.

"To the sorcerer Nex's castle." He wasn't laughing or smiling so I knew he wasn't joking, " You may bring up to 3 friends. But first, take the wand." He said, " You are dismissed." He went back to his papers.

I left with a shaking feeling. I met back with Hunter and told him what Headmaster said, "Oh my gosh! Dude, that's awesome! When are you leaving?"

"At dawn."

"I have something for you. Hold on." He rummaged in his pockets and took out an old, battered up, pocket book, "This book was passed down by my ancestors. Now it's yours." He gave it to me. The title read:

The Pocket Book of Wizards, Monsters, and Magical Items

By: Joanne Heinz

I looked at him and gave it back to him, "I don't want it." I said.

" But why?"

" Cause you're coming with me." He grinned and slipped the book back into his pocket, "Well, I better go." I stood up and left. When I opened the door Mark was reading a comic book on his bed.

" What's up, kid of the prophecy." He said.

" Word travels that fast?"

" You know it."

"Well, can you come with me to Nex's castle?" I asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"What's this about a prophecy?" Blaze popped out from under the bed. He had candy wrappers falling off his head.

" Headmaster Eirene said that I'm a child of a prophecy or something."

"I'm going with you, right?"

"Of course! You're my best Friend!"

The next day me, Hunter, and Mark put on our regular clothes and headed down to the front of the castle. Mark was wearing a red and orange t shirt and blue jeans. Hunter had a fedora, a yellow sleeveless, and black pants. I had on a Brown t shirt and navy blue jeans. On our way down we met Samantha Nightshade, the life wizard I got assigned partners with. She was wearing a green t shirt with a matching black skirt. She looked at us and said, "I'm coming with you guys."

"I don't think so." I retorted. I did NOT want her with us on our way to the castle.

"You guys _need _me. I'm a life wizard. I can heal you guys."

"She does have a point." Said Hunter. Mark was just looking at her respectfully.

"Fine, you can come. But you need your Mojo."

"Already taken care of." All of a sudden a light green snake came out of the shadows and slithered up her body onto her shoulder.

"Hey guysssssssss." It hissed.

"Nader, I'm scared." mumbled Hunter. We walked down to the gate of the castle where the headmaster, the teachers, and the dragon that almost fried me on the first day. Headmast Eirene walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Take this Nader, it will help you on your quest. As told, we must each give you a present tohelp you on your quest. Take this headwear."All of a sudden a sox hat appeared on his hand.

"Sweet!" I said. I put it on and immediately felt myself getting stronger.

"This hat enables you to use spells without having a wand, but wands strengthen the effect. Now go to each of the teachers and they'll each give you a gift." He smiled and patted me on the back, "Good luck, Nader."

I went up to Professor Ignis and he gave me a dark red sword and holder, "When your wand is stolen or something, just use this. It's a fire sword. It's just as effective."

When I got to Professor Umbro he gave me a pitch black ring, "It enhances your Shadow spells and whenever the wearer wants to blend with the shadows, just rub it. I will work for everyone that's holding onto you."

Prof. Pondero gave me a wristband, "It's a shield," he said, "Just said balance and it opens up."

Professor Unda, our water teacher, gave me a glass vial, "It makes any water drinkable." She smiled.

Professor Vita gave me a bottle full of pinkish liquid, "It's a potion that can do whatever you please. For example, if you want it to be a poison, make the person you want poisoned to drink it. There are many other uses for it to, but that's just one example."

After all the teachers gave me their gifts, it was the dragons turn. He shuffled awkwardly and gave me his present. It was a small black whistle.

"If you ever need me, just blow this whistle." I put it in my pocket and went back to Headmaster Eirene.

"Now that you have our gifts to you, I'd like your Mojos for a moment." We gave them to him and he muttered some words and all of a sudden the grew a little bigger.

"There. Now whenever you need help they can become the element they are and help defend you." We thanked him and left. I was so glad to get all those presents I didn't mind that Samantha and Mark were holding hands. Finally I was special. Finally, my journey began.


End file.
